A Higher Place
by sayangmingyu
Summary: Kyungsoo pindah ke Seoul untuk kuliah. Kehidupannya di Seoul tidak berjalan dengan baik. [An EXO fic \ Chansoo \ Kaisoo fic ]
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo benci sekali di sini.

Kampusnya, rumahnya, tidak ada yang berjalan dengan baik. Segalanya berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya yang lama. Tidak ada kebahagiaan, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Ia-setiap hari-seperti mayat hidup.

Hanya keluar dari kamarnya apabila waktu makan, mandi, dan berangkat ke kampus. Oh, dan lagi sinyal di sini jelek sekali sehingga ia tidak bisa sering-sering menghubungi Jongin.

Kyungsoo rasanya sudah mati rasa. Ia ingin kabur saja rasanya.

Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya, juga tidak ingin _paman_ dan _bibinya_ merasa kecewa karena Kyungsoo tak nyaman di sini. Kyungsoo rasanya frustasi, ditambah _si sialan_ yang selalu menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar dengan nada tidak ramahnya.

Tidak bisa apa hidupnya lebih sial lagi ?!

 _Dammit._

.

.

.

 _ **A Higher Place**_

Inspired by **A Higher Place** (Adam Levine song, Begin Again Soundtrack, 2014)

 _ **Warn : absurd.**_

crack pair & official pair

 _"What good's living where dreams come true if nobody smiles"_

.

.

.

 _ **_Tiga bulan sebelumnya_**_

" _Eomma_ harap kamu pikirkan ini baik-baik, sayang. _Appa_ mu sangat mengharapkanmu bekerja di bidang kesehatan. Setelah kamu lulus dari kampus ini, kamu akan langsung diterima bekerja di rumah sakit terkenal di sana. _Eomma_ mohon, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap brosur yang berserakan di meja ruang keluarga dengan serius. Ia membaca baik-baik setiap kalimat yang ada di sana. Setiap penjelasan mengenai fakultas, jurusan, denah kampus, biaya yang harus dibayar, dosen-dosen ternama dan masih banyak lagi hal lainnya ia teliti satu persatu. Matanya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan tulisan yang dibacanya, sedangkan ibunya di sofa yang berbeda hanya menatap putra semata wayangnya yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun dengan penuh harap.

Selama beberapa menit, Kyungsoo menghela napas. Menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Berpikir keras.

Ia sebenarnya mau-mau saja kuliah di sana. Lagipula pekerjaan di rumah sakit itu sangat menjanjikan. Kyungsoo pernah bercita-cita menjadi dokter sewaktu kecil. Tapi semakin dewasa, cita-citanya itu pupus mengingat untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran dibutuhkan kecerdasan tinggi dan kedisiplinan. Dari dulu nilai Kyungsoo tak pernah sempurna. Ia tak pernah juara kelas. Paling tinggi hanya juara empat-itupun kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Namun ayahnya yang kini berada di Jerman, sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo mengikuti jejaknya di bidang kesehatan. Beliau yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di sana sangat ingin anaknya-setidaknya-bekerja di rumah sakit di Korea. Tidak masalah tidak jadi dokter. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mengisi bagian administrasi atau bendahara di salah satu bagian tata usaha rumah sakit.

Namun, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela napas keras. Tempat kuliah ternama ini letaknya di Seoul, jauh dari tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang di Busan. Itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan ibunya, teman-temannya dan kampusnya yang lama.

 _Berarti aku juga harus meninggalkan Jongin._

Kyungsoo merasa dadanya sesak hanya dengan memikirkannya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu ! Oh, _God._

"Kyungsoo," panggilan lembut dari ibunya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu, nak ?"

.

.

Dua minggu lamanya Kyungsoo memikirkan matang-matang ini semua. Keputusannya semakin membulat ke satu sisi, **tetap tinggal di sini.** Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Tidak. Membayangkan sehari saja tanpa sahabat kesayangannya itu rasanya sulit.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur, berniat memberitahukan keputusannya pada ibunya.

Akan tetapi, yang ia temui di ruang tamunya adalah orang lain.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata memicing. Ia berdiri di ambang ruang tamunya, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menghampiri lelaki yang duduk di sofa dengan sebelah kaki diangkat dan menyesap kopi hangat buatan ibunya. Untuk ukuran seorang tamu gayanya benar-benar memuakkan. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menumpahkan minuman ke wajahnya.

Orang itu malah terus saja menikmati kopinya.

" _Yak,_ aku bicara padamu !"

Habis kesabaran, Kyungsoo menggertak orang itu.

Lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo dengan ujung matanya, lalu mengibaskan poninya sekali -Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlagak pura-pura muntah- dan berkata, "Aku disuruh menyeretmu ke Seoul."

"Apa ?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat kaget. Ia bahkan belum bilang apapun pada ibunya. Orang ini pasti mengada-ada.

"Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Aku tak bisa lama-lama." Pria itu kembali bicara.

"Oh, menurutmu aku akan kuliah di Seoul ? _No, thanks._ Aku sudah nyaman dengan kehidupanku di sini," sahut Kyungsoo sebelum berbalik untuk mencari ibunya. " _Eomma_! _Eomma_ kenapa membiarkan orang gila masuk sih- _Eommaaaa_!" teriaknya menggema ke seisi rumah. Ia ke dapur, ibunya tidak ada. Bahkan dapurnya dalam keadaan gelap. Di kamar mandi tidak ada. Di halaman belakang tidak ada. Di tempat cuci tidak ada. Di kamarnya tidak ada, sampai Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tamu juga ibunya tak ada. Kemana ibunya ?

"Hei, ibumu tadi pergi sesaat setelah aku datang. Katanya mau beli cemilan," pria di ruang tamu itu menjelaskan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa udara siang ini sangat panas. Padahal ia hanya pakai kaus putih tipis dan celana pendek.

"Huh ? Kenapa _eomma_ repot-repot beli cemilan ?" gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Keringat membanjiri lehernya. " _Aissh,_ panas sekali !" ia hampir saja melepas kausnya kalau tidak ingat pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

Untunglah _eomma_ nya datang tak lama kemudian. Kyungsoo langsung menyerang ibunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai lelaki di sampingnya. _Eomma_ nya langsung menjelaskan kalau pemuda itu adalah Park Chanyeol, anak dari sahabat ayahnya yang tinggal di Seoul. Chanyeol datang ke sini untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, karena _eomma_ nya terlanjur bilang kalau Kyungsoo setuju untuk kuliah di Seoul.

" _Eomma_ !" erang Kyungsoo tak suka.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah datang jauh-jauh untuk menjemputmu. Jangan kecewakan ayahmu, sayang. Ayo, kemasi barang-barangmu."

Akhirnya, setelah bujukan ibunya selama hampir satu jam, Kyungsoo pun pasrah dan melangkah ke kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya.

Ibunya membantu mengepak baju-baju Kyungsoo. Bahkan si Park Chanyeol ikut membantunya.

"Sebentar, _eomma_ ambil boks lagi di gudang."

 _Eomma_ nya berjalan keluar kamar, membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah meletakkan buku-bukunya di boks menghela napas keras. Ia langsung merebahkan kepala di atas kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah Jongin.

Jongin ...

Betapa Kyungsoo merindukan sahabatnya itu. Jongin sedang menghadiri seminar di suatu tempat-Kyungsoo lupa dimana. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi dari pagi, membuat Kyungsoo _galau setengah mati_ karena tidak mendengar suara orang yang disukainya itu.

"Ibumu menyuruhmu beres-beres, bukannya tidur."

Suara berat nan angkuh itu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka. "Apa pedulimu ?" dengusnya. "Kalau bukan gara-gara kau, aku tidak harus pergi ke Seoul."

Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung kamarnya sambil mengemasi _printer_ milik Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah dus menatap _namja_ di atas kasur itu dengan tajam. "Oh, begitu caramu berterimakasih pada orang yang harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menjemput _mu_?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjemputku." Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia kesal dengan perkataan Park Chanyeol yang benar-benar menyinggungnya. "Apa aku memohon-mohon padamu untuk minta dijemput ? Apa aku bilang aku menyetujui permintaan ibuku untuk kuliah di Seoul ? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku karena harus meninggalkan pekerjaanmu ? Kau sendiri yang datang ke sini, jadi itu bukan urusanku kan ?"

Chanyeol mendengus, menutup dus dengan agak kasar. Akan tetapi dus itu tidak mau menurut. Bagian atasnya kembali terbuka, membuat Chanyeol kembali menutupnya dengan kasar.

" _Yak,_ kau mau _printer_ ku rusak ?!"

"Itu bukan urusanku kan ?"

Chanyeol membalikkan perkataannya dan setelah itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berteriak kesal-memaki namanya di dalam kamar.

 _Eomma_ nya masuk ke dalam kamar tak lama kemudian, membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan makian 'tiang listrik sialan' dan 'telinga jelek' untuk Park Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo- _ya,_ apa yang kamu lakukan ? Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu."

" _Eomma_ kenapa sih orang itu datang ke sini ? Aku benar-benar tak mau ke Seoul," protes Kyungsoo. Raut kesal jelas terlihat di wajahnya, membuat _eomma_ nya mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

" _Appa_ mu yang menelepon _appa_ nya Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu. _Appa_ mu sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah itu, nak. _Eomma_ tidak bisa melarangnya karena mulai bulan depan _eomma_ juga akan tinggal di Jerman, bersama _appa_ mu. Karena _appa_ Chanyeol sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia meminta Chanyeol yang menjemputmu."

"Dia menyebalkan, _eomma._ "

"Tidak. Dia anak yang baik."

.

.

.

 **TBC \ END ?**

( _Hanya fic_ absurd _yang ditulis di sela-sela ngetik_ fic _yang lain_ )


	2. Chapter 2

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ tolong jaga Kyungsoo selama di sana ya. Dia _bandel,_ sering tidur lewat tengah malam, makannya banyak sekali, susah dibangunkan, sering marah-marah .. aduh, _eomma_ takut dia sangat merepotkanmu."

" _Eomma_ aku tidak begitu !" protes Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol meletakkan barang-barang Kyungsoo di bagasi sedan tua miliknya. Ia kesal karena _eomma_ nya malah menjelek-jelekkannya di depan Park Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil, berkata hal-hal _basi_ seperti : " _Omonim_ tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berbincang, Chanyeol pun meminta ijin untuk segera berangkat. Pasalnya hari semakin gelap. Ia tidak ingin sampai ke rumah terlalu malam, katanya. Akhirnya _eomma_ Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil Chanyeol karena anaknya itu terus memberengut sejak tadi.

" _Eomma_ janji meneleponku setiap hari kan ?" tanya Kyungsoo pasrah ketika ia sudah duduk di dalam bangku mobil di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya hanya untuk melihat _eomma_ nya yang mengangguk. "Iya, sudah sana cepat berangkat. Chanyeol, jangan ngebut-ngebut ya ! Hati-hati di jalan !"

"Baik, _omonim._ Kami pergi dulu !"

Kyungsoo masih terus melambai pada ibunya bahkan ketika mobil Chanyeol sudah jauh dari pekarangan rumahnya. Ketika mobil berbelok, Kyungsoo menghela napas-menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan menutup jendela.

Chanyeol menyalakan _AC_ karena mobilnya benar-benar panas, padahal hari sudah menjelang sore. Ia melirik sebentar Kyungsoo yang menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah murung.

"Kau terlihat jelek sekali dengan wajah tersiksamu itu," cibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Salah siapa aku harus pergi ?!" sungutnya.

" _Yak,_ lagi-lagi kau menyalahkanku ?" Chanyeol ikut emosi. Kyungsoo benar-benar ribut dan menyebalkan. "Yang harus disalahkan itu _appa_ mu ! _Appa_ mu yang menyuruhku menjemputmu. Aku bahkan harus cuti sehari karena harus menjemput orang tak tahu diri sepertimu."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia kesal ! Sungguh, rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu," geramnya.

"Oh, coba saja."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan ke Seoul, Kyungsoo mengisinya dengan menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ hitamnya -daripada amarahnya terus memuncak- sampai tertidur.

.

.

.

 ** _A Higher Place_**

 ** _Warn : absurd_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan.

Pemandangan gedung-gedung bertingkat menyambutnya dari luar jendela mobil. Kesadarannya sepenuhnya terkumpul. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali karena belum terbiasa dengan terang jalanan.

Chanyeol masih setia memegang stir. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seiring dengan lagu _You call it romance_ yang terdengar dari radio. Tampaknya ia menyadari Kyungsoo yang baru bangun, lalu bergumam, "Bukannya putri salju baru akan bangun kalau ada yang menciumnya ya ?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya jijik mendengar penuturan pria di sebelahnya. Ia membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Pukul 20.12. Ada lima pesan dan dua telepon tak diangkat.

 _ **Lu Han**_

Yak, _ibumu bilang kau pergi ke Seoul ? Kenapa tidak bilang2 ?_

 _ **Lu Han**_

 _Segera balas atau aku benar-benar tidak akan bicara padamu lagi Do Kyungsoo !_

 _ **Lu Han**_

 _Ponsel Jongin rusak karena tercebur ke kolam oleh Sehun, kau puas ?! Jadi cepat balas !_

Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak dan ia buru-buru membalas pesan dari Luhan, teman sekampusnya. Jadi ponsel Jongin rusak, karena itu pria itu tidak bisa dihubungi seharian ini !

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napas lega.

Tadinya ia kira ada apa-apa dengan Jongin atau pria berkulit _tan_ itu terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar membalas pesannya. Tapi ternyata ponselnya rusak. Lalu Luhan membalas pesannya dan mengatakan Jongin sedang bersamanya dan Sehun di kafe tempat mereka biasa _nongkrong._ Bahkan Luhan mengirimkan _selfie_ mereka bertiga sambil menyertakan pesan Jongin untuknya.

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

 _Mood_ nya langsung membaik hanya dengan melihat pesan berisikan :

 _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menghubungimu kalau ponselku sudah selesai dibetulkan -jongin.**_

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, ia segera membalas pesan dari nomor Luhan itu.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah sedikit merona sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Hih, kenapa _mood_ nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu ? Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih _manyun-manyun._

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Baginya yang penting sekarang cepat sampai rumah dan makan sup buatan ibunya karena perutnya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi sejak tadi.

Setelah perjalanan selama dua puluh menit, mobil sedan Chanyeol menepi di sebuah garasi rumah bertingkat dua di ujung jalan. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel, menatap rumah dari balik jendela. Ia menoleh, meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol.

"Iya, ini rumahku. Ayo turun, bawa barang-barangmu," tukas Chanyeol sembari mematikan mesin mobil. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil, disusul Chanyeol yang membukakan bagasi untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ransel besar miliknya yang berisi pakaian-pakaiannya, tapi Chanyeol merebutnya-menyampirkan ransel itu di punggungnya sendiri. Lalu tangannya meraih dua boks besar berisi benda-benda Kyungsoo dan menentengnya ke dalam rumah, menyisakan boks berukuran lebih kecil di bagasi.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat perlakuan Chanyeol.

" _Yak,_ kau mau diam di sana sampai kapan ? Ayo masuk."

.

.

.

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo disambut oleh keluarga Chanyeol yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Mereka menyambut Kyungsoo dengan baik. Malah ayahnya Chanyeol bilang ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti putranya sendiri. Ibu Chanyeol memasak makan malam yang sangat enak, membuat Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah selesai makan malam, orangtua Chanyeol menyuruhnya beristirahat. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Kyungsoo. Letaknya di lantai dua, tepat di sebelah kamar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sendiri memang merasa lelah. Setelah sampai kamar, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur _single size_ berseprai putih tersebut. Belum sampai lima menit, matanya sudah terpejam dan ia sudah bermimpi berada di tengah padang bunga yang indah...

.

.

.

 _ **_End of flashback_**_

Detakan jam dinding terdengar jelas di ruangan itu bersamaan dengan suara dengkuran halus dari seseorang yang terbaring di atas kasur.

Seprai berantakan, selimut sudah jatuh ke lantai, rambut berantakan, kemeja putih yang terbuka di bagian dada.

Keadaan kamar sudah seperti kapal pecah. Park Chanyeol berkacak pinggang di sebelah kasur, menendang kaki _namja_ yang tidur telungkup memeluk guling itu.

" _Yak,_ kau mau tidur sampai kapan ? Cepat bangun ! Hari ini giliranmu mencuci !"

Kyungsoo mengerang tak suka dengan suara berisik Chanyeol. Badannya berbalik ke arah berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menendang kaki Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung bangun.

"Chanyeollll, _eomma_ pergi dulu yaaa~"

Terdengar seruan ibunya dari lantai bawah. " _Ne, eomma_! Hati-hati !" teriak Chanyeol agar terdengar sampai bawah. Setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu ditutup.

Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi tidur. Kali ini mata besar _namja_ itu sedikit terbuka, menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol yang balas memicingkan mata padanya.

"Kapan kau akan sadar dan bangun sendiri ? Aku lelah membangunkanmu terus," tukas Chanyeol dingin lalu menyingkap tirai jendela di kamar Kyungsoo. Membuat sinar-sinar matahari menerobos masuk, tepat menyinari Kyungsoo. "Cepat turun, sarapan, lalu cuci baju."

 _ **Blam !**_

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, baru Kyungsoo turun dari kasur. Memakai sandal bulu kelincinya, menyusuri lantai kayu ke arah kamar mandi.

Keran air dinyalakan. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin bulat di depan wastafel. Ia bisa melihat wajah kucelnya, kantung matanya, jerawat di jidatnya, pipinya yang merah, dan bibirnya yang kering. Belum lagi rambut acak-acakan dan pakaian kuliahnya kemarin yang belum sempat ia ganti.

Tadi malam ia mengerjakan tugas kuliah sampai larut. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk hanya untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke lantai bawah.

Ruang tamu sepi, meski televisi menyala. Dapur juga kosong. Hanya ada makanan di atas meja makan. Pasti ibunya Chanyeol yang memasak. Dengan malas, Kyungsoo menarik kursi meja makan untuk duduk.

Rasanya hambar.

Bukan, bukan makanannya.

Tapi _hidupnya._

Ia merindukan rumahnya. Merindukan teman-temannya. Dan terutama merindukan Jongin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bukannya bodoh. Ia tahu benar kalau Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke Busan. Ia tahu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Lagipula Kyungsoo benar-benar membencinya. Ia hanya akan menjawab Chanyeol dengan perkataan ketus lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, saat _namja_ bermata bulat itu tengah menjemur pakaian yang sudah dicucinya. Tangan kecilnya dengan telaten menjepit pakaian ke tempat jemuran. Chanyeol yang sedang menyiram tanaman hanya berusaha terlihat cuek, meski beberapa kali Kyungsoo menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah memerhatikan _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo berjingkat, berusaha menempatkan jemurannya. Namun tingginya yang kurang membuatnya kesusahan.

Chanyeol sedikit berdecak, meletakkan alat siramnya, menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Tangannya menarik kasar pakaian dari tangan Kyungsoo, menjemurnya di bagian atas jemuran dengan mudah.

"Yang begini saja tidak bisa," sindirnya-meraih pakaian lain dari tumpukan pakaian bersih yang harus dijemur. "Sudah, kau masuk saja. Biar aku yang menjemur."

"Kau yang menyuruhku bangun untuk mencuci baju tadi dan sekarang kau mau mengerjakan pekerjaanku ? Kau sengaja ya ?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

" _Yak,_ kau tahu kan ini hari libur ? Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku, menyuruhku bangun, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku suka dan menyuruhku ini-itu ?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol membela diri, Kyungsoo sudah melanjutkan, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh istirahat sehari saja ? Dasar egois ! Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya !"

Sensitif.

Itulah yang Chanyeol tahu mengenai Do Kyungsoo setelah tiga bulan lamanya mereka tinggal bersama.

Keluarga Chanyeol memiliki dua rumah yang letak satu dengan yang lainnya cukup berjauhan. Rumah Chanyeol yang satu lagi dekat dengan kantor ayahnya, jadi ayah-ibunya memutuskan tinggal di sana dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di rumah ini. Tadinya ia tinggal dengan kakak perempuannya, Yoora, hanya saja Yoora tinggal di apartemen kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia menolak pulang dengan alasan apartemen kekasihnya sangat mewah.

Chanyeol harus selalu sabar menghadapi sikap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat ketus, dingin dan menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo adalah teman ayahnya, Chanyeol pasti sudah mengusir Kyungsoo karena sikapnya yang seringkali kurangajar. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol yang biasanya tidak mau kalah, terpaksa harus mengalah demi _namja_ bermata bulat itu jika mereka bertengkar.

"Kubilang masuk saja," gerutu Chanyeol-tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan.

" _Shireo,_ " tegas Kyungsoo. Ia menarik keranjang pakaian di sebelah Chanyeol ke sebelahnya. Chanyeol menghela napas keras, mengambil salah satu kaus oblong kesukaannya yang dicuci oleh Kyungsoo.

"Istirahatlah. Kau ingin beristirahat kan ?"

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata, tidak suka dengan sikap sok peduli Chanyeol. "Oh, kau pikir aku akan peduli dengan sikap _care-_ mu itu ? Cih, jangan harap. Sudah, sana minggir ! Kau menghambat pekerjaanku."

"Wah, kata-katamu lembut sekali ya, _princess_ !" sindir Chanyeol sembari melempar kaus yang dipegangnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak sempat menangkapnya, kaus itu menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Tapi ia hanya mendengus, mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol dari sebelahnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Jam dua siang.

Yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menahan tangis gara-gara film _romance_ yang ditontonnya. Kebiasaannya saat libur : mandi di sore hari. Karena itu ia cuek-cuek saja memeluk lutut di sofa hanya dengan memakai kaus dan celana piyamanya. Sementara Chanyeol -yang tidak ada kerjaan dan ikut menonton- tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

Itu hanya film biasa yang menceritakan seorang lelaki yang ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya -oke, mereka bahkan belum benar-benar jadian- intinya Chanyeol tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang menyedihkan dari film ini. Alih-alih menonton filmnya, Chanyeol malah mengamati wajah serius Kyungsoo diam-diam.

Kyungsoo tidak dingin saat menonton film.

Matanya membulat dengan sempurna, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru menemukan es krim. Bibir tebalnya akan membentuk senyuman tipis ketika tokoh utama di film berhasil mengajak si wanita kencan. Atau wajahnya akan ikut merona ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta sang laki-laki pada wanita.

Chanyeol _suka_ mata Kyungsoo.

Hanya mata.

Tidak lebih.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Kyungsoo menoleh.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol tidak bisa bersuara, bahkan memalingkan wajah pun tak bisa. Ia ...

Ia baru sadar Kyungsoo terlihat manis kalau wajahnya tidak cemberut.

Astaga, apa yang ia pikirkan ?! Hampir saja Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi seperti biasa, ketika Kyungsoo berdecih pelan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Siapa yang menatapmu ? Kegeeran sekali."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Chanyeol yang kelihatan bodoh dengan wajah merona dan bibir cemberutnya.

"Oh ya ? Aku yang kegeeran ? Kau yang terus menatapku daritadi," tuding Kyungsoo. Melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu membuatnya setengah mati menahan tawa dan menjaga wajah datarnya.

Entahlah, wajah Chanyeol seringkali memerah tanpa sebab akhir-akhir ini dan Kyungsoo seringkali memergoki pria itu tengah memerhatikannya.

"Tidak," elak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir menahan tawa.

"Ya."

"Tidak !"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke arah televisi. Menggoda Chanyeol adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang dilakukannya sejauh ini.

Tapi film yang tadi ditontonnya sama sekali tidak menarik sekarang ini. Ia melirik Chanyeol sekali-dua kali, mengamati wajah pria itu yang masih merona. Tapi tahunya Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan sampai filmnya habis dan Kyungsoo menunggalkannya untuk mengambil jus jeruk di kulkas, Chanyeol masih diam.

 _Ah, peduli amat,_ pikir Kyungsoo cuek.

Ia membawa gelas jus jeruknya ke kamar, berniat mengobrol berjam-jam dengan Jongin. Pasti obrolan mereka akan sangat seru !

Jongin, oh Jongin ...

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri memikirkan pembahasan apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan sahabat _tercintanya_ itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

( _Anggap saja ini_ fic _penghilang jenuh. Lagi galau dengan berbagai hal, jadinya amburadul gini. Buat yang nanyain_ fic _lain mohon sabar yaa_ )


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo cemberut di atas kasur, dengan ponsel di telinga kanannya.

" _Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Kututup ya ?_ "

"Jonginnie~ kau tahu kan aku merindukanmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara manjanya. Biasanya tipsnya ini akan mempan, Jongin akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

" _Ya-ya, aku tahu, Kyung. Tapi-oh ya, sebentar, Sehunnie."_

Sehunnie ?

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama panggilan Sehun oleh Jongin. Sejak kapan Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan Sehunnie ? Bukankah biasanya hanya Sehun ? Yang memanggil Sehun dengan Sehunnie kan hanya Luhan-

 _ **Tuuutt. Tuuuutt.**_

Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba terputus.

Dengan horror, Kyungsoo menatap sinyal di panel notifikasi ponselnya. Benar kan ! Sinyalnya benar-benar jelek ! Masa iya Kyungsoo harus menelepon di atas genting seperti yang Chanyeol pernah lakukan dulu ? _Gosh,_ benar-benar tindakan orang idiot dan Kyungsoo tidak mau jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang yang lewat depan rumah.

Setelah tiduran di atas kasur selama lima menit -menatap sinyal ponsel yang tak kunjung membaik, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali nonton tv di bawah. Masih dengan tangan memegang ponsel, ia menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol ada di dapur. Tepatnya sedang mencuci piring. _Tumben,_ batin Kyungsoo saat melewati punggung pria tegap itu di depan wastafel. Biasanya pria itu sudah keluyuran entah kemana dan pulang malam-malam.

"Kau tidak kemana-mana ?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah duduk di sofa, berusaha terlihat tak acuh, sambil menatap Chanyeol yang menyabuni piring.

Chanyeol melirik dari ujung matanya, tidak berkata apapun.

Kyungsoo hanya mendecakkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu memainkan ponselnya.

" _Yak,_ cepatlah mandi. Sudah sore," tegur Chanyeol diiringi suara kran air dari wastafel.

" _Shireo._ "

Kyungsoo benci mandi siang hari di hari libur. Baginya itu hanya buang-buang waktu berharganya saja. Ia akan mandi di sore hari, tepat jam empat sore. Tapi Chanyeol selalu mengingatkannya untuk mandi karena saluran air di rumahnya dimatikan pukul dua siang. Kalau mereka menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dari jam dua, berarti mereka harus menggunakan saluran air dari mesin yang memakai listrik.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Cepat mandi atau aku akan menyirammu dengan air kran di luar," ancamnya.

"..."

"Kyungsoo !" sahut Chanyeol, kesal karena Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya.

" _Shireo_ !" balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Aissh,_ ia bisa gila lama-lama kalau begini terus. "Cepatlah mandi, _pabbo_! Kita harus belanja !" Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah mengeringkan tangannya dan berkacak pinggang di sebelah pria bertubuh pendek yang memberengut dari balik ponselnya.

"Belanja saja sendiri," gerutu Kyungsoo. Bibirnya semakin cemberut. "Aku tidak mau disangka orang-orang sebagai kekasihmu karena kita belanja bersama."

Sadar atau tidak, suaranya melirih.

Jujur, Chanyeol kesal sekali. Apa-apaan maksud Kyungsoo sebenarnya ? Biasanya juga mereka belanja bersama ! Chanyeol tidak mau belanja sendiri, karena pasti saja ada barang yang dilewatkannya yang langsung diprotes Kyungsoo.

"Terserah," geram Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Bahkan pria itu menutup pintu kamarnya kelewat keras sampai membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

 _Cih, kenapa semakin hari dia semakin pemarah ?_ Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar Chanyeol di lantai atas dengan heran.

Ia sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya dalam hati. Ia tahu Chanyeol payah dalam berbelanja. Banyak sekali barang yang sering lupa dibelinya, belum lagi pria pemarah itu tidak bisa memilih bahan makanan yang murah. Semua yang dibelinya cuma membuang-buang uang dan tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Ck, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi berdecak. Dengan terpaksa ia melempar ponselnya ke sofa, berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, membawa handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

 _ **A Higher Place**_

 _ **Warn : absurd.**_

crack pair & official pair

.

.

.

 _ **_Dua jam kemudian_**_

Kyungsoo menghentikan troli belanjanya ketika troli itu berada tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Ia mendengus, menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol yang mencium wangi parfum yang dicobanya satu persatu.

" _Yak,_ kita harus membeli bahan makanan terlebih dulu ! Parfum nanti saja," ujarnya ketika Chanyeol malah semakin gencar mencari parfum yang cocok dengan seleranya.

"Park Chanyeol !"

"Apa ?" Chanyeol meliriknya sebentar, terganggu. "Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Oh, kau mau aku menunggumu di depan mobilmu selama dua jam lagi, huh ?!"

Emosi, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja dengan troli belanja yang masih kosong. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seenaknya dan menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja, mereka pernah belanja bulanan waktu itu, Chanyeol yang bosan karena Kyungsoo terlalu lama memilih deterjen bilang ingin melihat-lihat sabun mobil sebentar. Kyungsoo cuek saja-setelah ia mengambil deterjen ia mencari Chanyeol di rak sabun mobil. Tapi pria itu tidak ada. Bahkan Kyungsoo mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru pasar swalayan. Bukannya apa-apa, Kyungsoo tidak bisa pulang tanpa Chanyeol (ia tidak bawa uang untuk naik bis). Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menyerah, pergi ke tempat parkiran, berniat menunggu Chanyeol di depan mobilnya saja. Chanyeol tak juga datang, membuat Kyungsoo dongkol setengah mati.

Pria itu datang dua jam kemudian, dengan tangan menenteng kantung belanjaan dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah menangis saat itu. Ia sudah tak kuat untuk marah, jadi ia melampiaskan amarahnya dengan tangisan tanpa suara. Bahkan tangisnya tak kunjung reda-ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan sampai di rumah ia langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Kyungsoo baru memaafkan Chanyeol tiga hari setelahnya, ketika pria itu menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya.

Harusnya Chanyeol mengerti kalau Kyungsoo tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, dengan dongkol Kyungsoo menyusuri rak minuman kaleng.

Oh, ia mau beli bir saja ! Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan otaknya.

"Jangan beli bir !"

Gertakan Chanyeol dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak. Ia memutar kepalanya, matanya betemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol yang tajam. "Kenapa aku harus mendengarmu ?" sinisnya, meletakkan dua kaleng bir di troli yang dibawa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cepat meletakkan kembali kedua bir itu ke raknya, lalu mendorong troli belanja mereka menjauh.

" _Yak,_ aku mau bir !" Kyungsoo mengambil kembali bir dari rak dan mengejar Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih ?"

" _Yak,_ kenapa aku tidak boleh beli bir ?"

Chanyeol menghentikan trolinya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau mabuk," jawab Chanyeol. Ia mengambil perlahan bir dari tangan Kyungsoo, "kau harus fokus pada kuliahmu. Jangan mabuk-mabukan."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang mengembalikan bir ke tempatnya. Chanyeol memang selalu melarang Kyungsoo ke bar ataupun minum bir. Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol benci minuman keras seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya ke bar saat ia merasa sangat tertekan-seperti waktu ibunya kecelakaan dan koma berapa waktu lalu. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang lelaki yang masih labil, Kyungsoo sesekali membutuhkan bir.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku beli es krim dan coklat," gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya, membuat Chanyeol kembali menggerutu,

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah gendut." Chanyeol membawa troli ke rak mi instan dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya. Ia berjongkok di depan rak terbawah, memilih-milih mi instan kesukaannya, mengabaikan teriakan-"Aku tidak gendut !"-dari Kyungsoo. "Aku turun sekilo bulan lalu dan Jongin bilang saat kami _video call,_ aku kurusan !"

Chanyeol mengambil lima bungkus mi instan sekaligus dan menggeplak pelan kepala Kyungsoo dengan mi itu sebelum memasukkannya ke troli, "Tidak suka olahraga, kerjaannya duduk di depan televisi sambil ngemil, porsi makannya dua kali porsi makan orang biasa-apa menurutmu orang seperti itu akan kurus ?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu kerempeng !" sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengambil alih troli, membawanya ke rak kecap.

" _Pabbo,_ kau tidak pernah mengecek berat badan ideal ya ?" tanya Chanyeol dari belakangnya yang diacuhkan Kyungsoo karena ia memang tidak pernah mengecek hal-hal semacam itu.

"Oh, jadi kau pikir berat badanmu ideal ?" Kyungsoo berdecih dan mengambil botol kecap ukuran sedang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk memasak. Ia dan Chanyeol bergiliran memasak di rumah. Biasanya Kyungsoo hanya memasak sarapan di saat jadwal kuliahnya siang, sedangkan Chanyeol lebih sering memasak sarapan karena ia masuk kerja pukul sembilan pagi. Mereka jarang makan malam. Kalaupun makan malam, paling hanya mi instan atau Chanyeol berinisiatif membeli makanan di perjalanan pulang dari kantornya.

"Setidaknya kerempeng lebih baik daripada gendut."

Ugh, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin melempar botol kecap ke wajah Park Chanyeol yang tertawa mengejek ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Mereka selesai berbelanja pukul lima sore.

Belanja yang diisi dengan perdebatan demi perdebatan di setiap menitnya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kelaparan. Kyungsoo pun menyuruh Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan restoran cepat saji kecil di jalan. Ia bilang ia akan membeli ayam goreng untuk dimakan di rumah. Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan dan menunggu dalam mobil.

Antrian di depan kasir cukup penuh. Ada tiga orang pembeli di depan Kyungsoo. Yang paling depan-seorang wanita kantoran (terlihat dari seragam formalnya) sedang memesan pada kasir, di belakangnya seorang pria paruh baya yang menggandeng anak kecil berusia delapan tahunan, dan yang tepat di depan Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria berjaket kulit yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo merasa postur tubuh _namja_ di depannya mirip Jongin, namun buru-buru ia menepis pemikiran bodohnya itu. Mana mungkin Jongin ada di sini ? Jongin kan sedang di Busan. Pasti pria itu tengah bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelatih _dance_ di studio tari yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Luhan.

Hufft, ia benar-benar rindu pada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo ?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita berparas cantik di sebelahnya -yang kemudian Kyungsoo kenali sebagai teman kakaknya Chanyeol. Wanita ini bernama Yoona. Ia sering main ke rumah Chanyeol dulu, saat kakaknya Yoora masih tinggal di sana.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya masam sedikit melunak melihat betapa lembutnya senyum Yoona. Ia balas tersenyum, ketika Yoona tertawa pelan, "Ternyata benar kau Kyungsoo kekasihnya Chanyeol."

" _Ne_?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat seketika. Senyum di wajahnya pudar.

Yoona masih tersenyum lembut, menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya karena ia memakai _high heels_ , "Kalian masih bersama kan ? Aku selalu senang tiap ke rumah Yoora dan melihat kalian bertengkar- _aigoo,_ kalian pasangan yang sangat manis, bahkan aku dan suamiku saja kalah," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjelaskan kalau Chanyeol bukan kekasihnya, namun Yoona keburu berbicara lagi,

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengundang kalian di acara ulang tahun suamiku, Siwon, minggu depan. Kalian harus datang ya ! Pokoknya aku akan menghubungimu lagi !" sahut Yoona kelewat antusias sebelum berpamitan, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyungsoo ! Senang bertemu denganmu-oh, sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol !" Ia pun pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo ke pintu keluar, sama sekali tidak menunggu Kyungsoo berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Kyungsoo mendengus, wanita memang senang sekali menggosipkan orang dan sangat cerewet. Ia menghampiri kasir yang ternyata tinggal melayani satu pembeli lagi di depan Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih banyak~" sang kasir tersenyum ramah ketika orang di depan Kyungsoo pergi sambil membawa nampan makanannya ke salah satu meja terdekat. "Selamat sore. Mau pesan apa, tuan ?" tanya sang kasir ramah pada Kyungsoo yang melihat-lihat menu.

"Emm," pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju pada harga ayam goreng di dinding tepat di belakang sang kasir. "Paket nomor dua saja," tunjuknya. "Tambah dua _french fries,_ satu _double beefburger_ dan dua _iced coffe with float._ "

Si kasir memilih pesanan Kyungsoo di mesin kasir dan menyebutkan jumlah harganya. Kyungsoo memberikan kartu kredit Chanyeol ke kasir. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang bayar-Kyungsoo belum ditransfer uang oleh ibunya bulan ini. "Ini kembaliannya, tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan Kyungsoo datang dan ia pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada kasir.

Sedikit kesusahan, ia membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol yang menunggunya di depan restoran.

"Hei, aku tadi melihat Yoona- _noona_ dijemput Siwon- _hyung._ "

"Sudah tahu," ujar Kyungsoo setelah menutup kembali pintu di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil, melirik Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya di dalam ?"

"Ya, dia lagi-lagi bilang aku kekasihmu," jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kopi dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya dan menusuknya dengan sedotan. Menyeruputnya pelan-menikmati sensasi pahit campur manis yang dihasilkan dari _float_ di atas kopinya. "Ahh~ segar sekali."

Chanyeol ikut mengambil kopi satu lagi. Ia menyetir dengan sebelah tangannya, sambil menyeruput kopi. "Hm ? Dia bilang apa saja ?"

"Yah, hanya hal-hal tidak penting. Dia bilang suaminya ulang tahun minggu depan. Ia mengundang kita datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya."

"Lalu ? Kau bilang apa ?" tanya Chanyeol, tak melepaskan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Dia buru-buru pergi jadi aku tidak sempat bilang apa-apa. Tentu saja aku tidak akan datang. Apalagi denganmu."

Chanyeol hanya mendecih, "Kau tidak akan datang tapi menyuruhku membungkus semua makanan di sana."

"Makanan di pesta enak-enak. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan makanan di pesta sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang datang ke pestanya ? Benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih," gerutu Chanyeol sebelum menyeruput kopinya. "Aku selalu membawakanmu makanan dan kau masih bilang aku bodoh ?"

"Karena kau memang bodoh," ujar Kyungsoo, meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut ketika Chanyeol hendak berbicara lagi. "Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu saat ini. Jadi diamlah."

Dalam hati, Chanyeol menyukai saat-saat dimana Kyungsoo tidak meneriakinya seperti ini. Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo yang tidak cemberut-Chanyeol ingin melihat pemandangan seperti itu setiap hari. Ia ingin mengembalikan senyum dan tawa Kyungsoo, yang mungkin pernah dimiliki pria itu saat bersama teman-temannya di Busan ..

" _Yak,_ kau lagi-lagi memerhatikanku."

Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya yang sempat berhenti karena lampu merah. "Tidak, aku melihat toko sepatu di seberang sana."

"Bohong." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah alis.

Mereka kembali berdebat, namun tidak sesengit sebelumnya. Chanyeol sesekali tertawa karena Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa lagi membalas perkataannya.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di rumah. Tanpa membereskan belanjaan mereka sebelumnya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung duduk di karpet ruang tamu mereka-menyantap ayam goreng. Kyungsoo yang kelewat lahap, juga Chanyeol yang memilih menggigiti tepung ayamnya dulu.

Kekenyangan-Kyungsoo langsung mencuci tangannya dan pergi ke kamar setelah makan.

Lagi-lagi ia teringat Jongin.

Namun, ia kembali harus menelan kekecewaan ketika nomor Jongin tak dapat dihubungi. Kenyang, ditambah lelah membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk.

Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah terlelap..

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **_Tuesday_**_

Hari ini Kyungsoo harus kuliah pagi. Namun bodohnya ia malah tidur larut malam karena menonton film horror dan ia benar-benar kesiangan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, tapi ia belum berangkat. Padahal jarak ke kampusnya lumayan jauh-menempuh sekitar dua puluh menit perjalanan. Belum lagi kalau harus menunggu bis.

Jangankan berangkat, Kyungsoo bahkan baru selesai mandi sekarang.

Ia sedang mencari celana _jeans_ birunya di lemari. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh celana di lemarinya dan melemparnya sembarang ke kasur ketika celana _jeans_ yang dicarinya tak kunjung ketemu.

Nah, ini dia ! Kyungsoo menemukan celana yang dicarinya di tumpukan terbawah lemari.

Ia buru-buru memakainya, lalu memakai sweater putih untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya karena hanya itu baju yang mampu diraih tubuh pendeknya dari lemari. Setelah memasukkan _notes_ dan _laptop_ ke dalam tas, ia buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

" _Yak,_ sarapan dulu !" sahut Chanyeol dari meja makan ketika Kyungsoo melewatinya ke ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo menghiraukannya, berjalan ke arah rak dan berdecak ketika tidak menemukan sepatu berwarna putih yang selalu dipakainya di rak sepatu.

"Kau lihat sepatuku tidak ?" tanyanya sambil mengubek-ubek rak sepatu.

"Yang mana ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan secangkir teh manis hangat di tangannya. Kyungsoo dengan tak sabaran melempar sepatu Chanyeol yang menghalangi sepatu-sepatu di belakangnya. Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang melempar sepatu dengan asal ke lantai.

"Sepatu yang mana maksudmu ? Sepatumu kan banyak ?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membereskan sepatu-sepatu yang berantakan setelah meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. Ia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas yang tampak sangat frustasi.

"Tentu saja yang putih, memangnya yang mana lagi ?" bersungut, Kyungsoo akhirnya memakai sepatu _converse_ hitamnya yang sudah beberapa minggu tak ia cuci. Setelah menalikan sepatunya asal, Kyungsoo berdiri-mengeratkan tali tasnya dan berjalan cepat membuka pintu rumah.

Ia harus segera sampai di halte. Semoga saja bisnya datang tepat waktu sehingga ia tidak terlambat lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Jonginnn~ disini mendung sekaliiii~~," gerutu Kyungsoo manja pada Kim Jongin yang sedang diteleponnya.

 _Yeah,_ ia telat di jam pertama kuliahnya hari ini. Untunglah dosen di kelasnya sedang baik. Beliau hanya menyuruh Kyungsoo segera duduk.

Sekarang-Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan seluruh jam kuliahnya. Tadinya ia mau langsung pulang saja, tapi langitnya sangat mendung. Ia tidak mau kehujanan di jalan.

" _Mendung ? Ah, di sini malah sangat cerah,_ " ujar Jongin dari seberang. Suara televisi ikut terdengar samar-samar.

Jongin memang sedang di rumah. Jadi saat Kyungsoo menelepon ia bisa langsung mengangkat.

" _Harusnya kau segera pulang sebelum kehujanan. Atau kau minta jemput orang rumah._ "

"Minta jemput orang rumah ?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku dengan sedikit keras ketika tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun dari langit.

"Tidak, Jongin. Sampai mati pun aku tak akan melakukannya."

" _Loh, kenapa ? Bukankah eomma-mu bilang Chanyeol-_ ssi _pria yang sangat baik ?_ "

"Baik jidatnya !"

Kyungsoo tak terima Jongin menyebut Chanyeol baik. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali padamu, dia orang paling menyebalkan sedunia."

" _Menyebalkan ? Waktu itu kau bilang dia membelikanmu coklat dan kau senang sekali. Apa kau bertengkar dengannya lagi ?_ "

"Itu kan dulu," Kyungsoo cemberut, terpaksa berpindah tempat duduk ke bagian dalam cafe yang dikunjunginya karena hujan semakin deras. "Jangankan membelikanku coklat, yang ada aku malah dibilangnya gendut."

Terdengar tawa puas Jongin dari seberang sana yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin mengkerut.

" _Yak,_ kau juga berpikir aku gendut ya ?"

"Ani, ani, _tentu saja tidak, Kyung. Kau tidak gendut. Mungkin Chanyeol-_ ssi _hanya bercanda._ "

Kyungsoo menatap tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi jalanan. Wangi tanah khas hujan menyambut indra penciumannya, ditambah udara dingin nan nyaman yang menyelimuti. Perasaannya selalu membaik setiap kali hujan turun.

"Yah, mungkin dia hanya bercanda," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menatap kedua sepatunya sebentar.

"Jongin," panggilnya.

" _Hm_?"

".. Aku bingung," Kyungsoo sedikit berdeham, lalu terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh karena memikirkan hal semacam itudi tengah hujan yang sangat disukainya.

" _Apa ? Ada apa, hmm ?_ "

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lebih sering marah .." gumam Kyungsoo, lirih. Wajahnya kembali tertekuk.

"... _Seperti apa marah-marahnya itu, eoh ?_ " tanya Jongin lembut. Seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Ia memang sudah biasa menanggapi curhat Kyungsoo yang terkadang aneh, namun serius.

"Dia sering marah hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Sekarang dia bahkan lebih cerewet dari _eomma_."

" _Lalu ? Apa yang jadi masalah ?_ "

"Tentu saja itu masalah. Dia bahkan akan memarahiku kalau aku pulang ke rumah terlambat sebentar saja. Dia bilang aku pergaulan bebas lah, apa lah. Dia tidak mau aku pulang terlambat, tapi tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menjemputku. Dia tahunya aku keluyuran setelah pulang kuliah. Padahal aku kan hanya mau beli kopi. Pokoknya dia-arrgh, sial. Kenapa aku malah membicarakannya ? Tidak penting sekali sih." Kyungsoo berdecak. Otaknya pasti benar-benar kacau sekarang ini. Ia mulai meracau tidak jelas, bahkan pada Jongin.

" _Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja,_ " suara lembut Jongin terdengar. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lembut saat ini. Setiap kali mengingat wajah sahabat yang sudah tidak ditemuinya berbulan-bulan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jongin," ujar Kyungsoo tulus. Ia benar-benar mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hati terdalamnya.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyungsoo-_ "

" _Jonginniee~_ "

"Sehun ?" Kyungsoo refleks menyebut nama Sehun begitu mendengar suara seseorang memanggil Jongin di latar belakang telepon Jongin.

Ya. Orang yang memanggil Jongin dengan manja itu adalah Sehun. Tidak salah lagi.

 _ **Tuuuutttt. Tuttttttt. Tutttttt.**_

 _Apa-apaan ?!_

Oh, Kyungsoo benar-benar habis kesabaran sekarang ini ! Bisa-bisanya ponselnya mati di saat ia harus menanyakan hal yang penting ?

Hujan juga tidak kunjung reda, membuat Kyungsoo berkali-kali merutuki dirinya yang lupa bawa payung.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membenarkan letak _beanie_ hitam di kepalanya. Ia sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali sejak lima menit lalu.

Tangannya serasa membeku karena dingin, payung hitam di sebelahnya tergeletak begitu saja. Matanya tak kunjung lelah menatap jalanan-berharap bis yang ditunggunya segera datang. Bukan, bukan bis yang ia tunggu.

Ia benar-benar sendirian di sana. Duduk di bangku halte yang dingin di tengah hujan deras. Menanti sesuatu yang tak pasti. Ralat, _**seseorang**_ yang tak pasti. Dalam hati Chanyeol sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang gegabah dan tanpa pikir panjang.

Cuaca semakin dingin, Chanyeol merapatkan jaket abunya yang ia biarkan tanpa dirisleting. Ia sudah menunggu di sana hampir satu jam lamanya. Terlintas di benaknya untuk pulang saja, namun salah satu sisi hatinya menolak pergi. Ia ingin menunggu lebih lama.

Menunggu orang itu pulang.

Sebuah bis mendekat. Chanyeol menatap bis itu penuh harap. Bis yang melaju di tengah derasnya hujan itu berhenti tak jauh di depannya. Beberapa orang keluar dari bis mengenakan payung atau jas hujan atau jaket masing-masing. Chanyeol berdiri-orang yang ditunggunya tidak ada.

Atau belum keluar ?

Dengan kecewa, Chanyeol kembali duduk di bangku halte. Membiarkan orang-orang melewatinya.

Yah.

Rasanya lebih baik kedinginan daripada kecewa seperti ini-Chanyeol berniat untuk benar-benar pulang ketika bis bercat hijau itu berhenti mendadak setelah sedikit menjauh dari halte.

Seseorang keluar dari dalam bis, melindungi kepalanya dengan tas agar tidak kehujanan, berlari ke arah halte-ke arah Chanyeol.

Seketika Chanyeol merasa hatinya lega.

Seolah seluruh beban dalam hidupnya sirna. Ia senang melihat orang itu. Orang yang bahkan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat keberadaan Chanyeol di sana.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ?"

Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, berusaha memastikan matanya baik-baik saja-karena rasanya sangat mustahil orang semenyebalkan itu ada di sini, _menjemputnya._ Mustahil.

Apa ia berhalusinasi ?

Baru saja ia membicarakan orang itu dengan Jongin di telepon beberapa puluh menit lalu, sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar sudah di hadapannya ?

"Kenapa lama ? Aku menunggumu daritadi, gendut. Lihat-jari-jariku sampai membeku karena dingin." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol malah menjulurkan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin pada _namja_ bermata bulat yang masih melongo. Kyungsoo masih diam, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut gugup.

Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang tak juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa menjemputku ?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk berkata, "Biasanya juga kau tidak peduli aku kehujanan atau tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba peduli ?" mengabaikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit panas, Kyungsoo tetap mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sangat aneh.

"Kenapa yang kulakukan selalu salah di matamu ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang jengah. "Apa ?" Ia menatap bosan Kyungsoo yang hendak protes lagi, "Kau mau bilang aku bukan pacarmu jadi kau tidak mau satu payung denganku ?"

"Aku tidak akan bilang begitu," jawab Kyungsoo sewot. "Lagipula siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu ? Tiang listrik sepertimu tidak akan pernah punya kekasih-ayo pulang !" Ia merebut payung dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil alih payung itu.

Namun tak lama kemudian di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, payung itu kembali berpindah tangan ke Chanyeol karena payung itu menjadi sangat pendek jika dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu ?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka melewati toko kue yang wangi dan Kyungsoo tengah melirik penuh minat ke arah toko kue itu.

"Hm ?"

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kuliahmu ?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya dengan lebih lembut, mengingat Kyungsoo yang hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya jika ia bertanya baik-baik.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Baik-baik saja, memang kenapa ?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Hanya bertanya."

"Ibuku meneleponmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga. Biasanya ibunya yang sering merencanakan hal-hal seperti ini, menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai _cctv-pribadi-Kyungsoo._ Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng,

"Tidak."

"Ayahku ?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya, jelas heran dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menanyakan kabar kuliahnya, "Lalu kenapa kau bersikap baik ?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Setelahnya yang dilakukan pria itu hanya melirik Kyungsoo sesekali dan tersenyum tiap pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Hei, aku serius," akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata ketika mereka bersiap untuk menyebrang di perempatan. "Kenapa kau menjemputku ?"

"Kau tidak senang kujemput ?" tanya Chanyeol, tangannya refleks memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo ketika lampu hijau tanda pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang menyala. Mereka menyebrang bersama orang-orang lain. Kyungsoo sadar tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia memilih diam.

"Biasa saja," gumam Kyungsoo. Tangannya bisa merasakan cengkeraman kuat tangan Chanyeol di tangannya. Tangan Chanyeol memang dingin. "Kau menungguku dari jam berapa ?"

"Jam lima."

" _Mwo_? Kau menungguku satu jam ?" Kyungsoo terbelalak. Tidak percaya pada pernyataan pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Tidak percaya pria itu menunggunya satu jam. "Kenapa tidak menelepon-"

"Ponselku ketinggalan di rumah," jawab Chanyeol. Matanya melirik kedai kopi sebentar. "Karena aku sudah menjemputmu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu sebagai balasan ?"

.

.

.

"Ahh~ Hangatnyaaa~," Chanyeol memegang cangkir _cappuccino_ nya yang panas dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terpejam, merasakan panas yang menguar dari dalam kopi menyalur ke kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya hanya menyeruput perlahan _flat white_ yang masih sama panasnya dengan kopi milik Chanyeol.

Jujur, Kyungsoo kepikiran sesuatu sejak tadi selain rasa penasarannya karena Chanyeol menjemputnya. Yaitu Sehun yang memanggil Jongin dengan _Jonginnie_ dan nada manja.

Apa yang terjadi ?

Kenapa Sehun memanggil Jongin seperti itu ?

Mereka tidak mungkin pacaran kan ? Bagaimana Luhan ? Bukankah Luhan sangat menyukai Sehun sejak dulu dan Jongin tahu hal itu ?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, sampai membuatnya tak menyadari Chanyeol yang memerhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai dahimu berkerut seperti itu ?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dua detik Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan raut wajah marahnya seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo menoleh, berdecih, "Bukan urusanmu," _-seperti biasa._ Chanyeol menarik senyumnya, "Akhirnya kau kembali normal."

" _Yak,_ apa maksudmu ? Kau mau bilang aku gila ?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan memilih menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Ia sendiri sangat menikmati _espresso_ nya. Ditengah hujan deras begini sangat dianjurkan minum minuman hangat, bukankah begitu ?

Kyungsoo kembali melamun, memikirkan banyak hal, lagi-lagi tidak menyadari mulutnya yang belepotan karena kopi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit mengerutkan alis.

Kyungsoo tampaknya tak menyadari mulutnya belepotan. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya-membuat bagian atas bibirnya semakin belepotan _foam._

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, tepat ke atas bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi badannya seolah kaku dan tak bisa bergerak.

Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap perlahan bibirnya. Lembut, terus menyusuri bibirnya-Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya memanas saat merasakan pergerakan jari Chanyeol berhenti di bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Selesai."

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil menghela napas lega. Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang minta dicium kekasihnya dengan meninggalkan bekas kopi di mulutnya."

"Aku tidak begitu !" bantah Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah sepenuhnya. Ia mengusap sendiri bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Beraninya kau menyentuh bibirku dengan tanganmu !"

"Masih untung aku tidak menciummu," Chanyeol kembali menyeruput kopinya, menghabiskan seluruh isinya dalam dua kali teguk.

"Dasar mesum !" dengan kesal, Kyungsoo pun ikut menghabiskan kopinya dalam beberapa kali teguk dan berdiri. "Pokoknya aku yang bawa payung !"

"Terserah."

.

.

.

 _ **_beberapa jam kemudian_**_

Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, mengambil ponsel dan membaca beberapa pesan masuk yang muncul.

Tidak penting semua.

Huh, Kyungsoo kembali melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubunginya lagi sejak tadi sore.

Kenapa pria itu bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa soal Sehun ?

 _ **Tok tok.**_

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah tidur ?"

Terdengar suara berat Chanyeol dari depan pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo mendengus, pasti Chanyeol menyuruhnya makan malam atau apa.

"Belum, ada apa ?" sahut Kyungsoo, enggan membukakan pintu kamar.

"Tidak, hanya memastikan," jawaban yang lagi-lagi aneh dari Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menatap pintu.

" _Yak,_ pergilah !"

"Iya, iya, aku akan pergi. Cepatlah tidur sudah malam."

 _Cih, biasanya juga aku tidur malam,_ gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia pun diserang kantuk luar biasa...

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, saat ia tidur, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan hanya mengamati wajah Kyungsoo tidur selama beberapa menit sebelum mematikan lampu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _(Finally this chapter is updated)_


End file.
